King And Queen
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto and Kikyo love each other, but she decides to confront Orochimaru about why he has been sending Kabuto on more missions lately. OroxOC


**King and Queen**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I really had a craving to do a story with Kabuto and Orochimaru and a random person love triangle, and this is the outcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru or Kabuto!**

"Did you get that paperwork done that I asked you to do?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes honey." Kikyo replied as she looked at the pile of finished papers.

"You know how I feel about calling me 'honey' when I am working." Kikyo walked over to her boyfriend, whom was sitting at his desk, comparing medical files, again.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since we've done it."

"I'm sorry too baby, Orochimaru Sama has been having me stay up late and I've been sent out on a lot of missions lately."

"And when you don't have to stay up late and you come to bed, you're exhausted."

"I know, I feel really bad about it, but it's not up to me."

"That's true." She said as she handed the papers to her boyfriend.

"There's a page missing." Kabuto stated.

"Really?"

"Ya, the last page."

"Oh, I must have left it back in my lab. I'll go and get it really fast." Kikyo said as she walked out of the room, down the hallway, and in the direction of the lab. But on her way there, she passed Orochimaru Sama's chambers, she couldn't help but think. _'He is the one that is keeping Kabuto and I apart.' _She slowly knocked on the door.

"You may come in Kikyo." Her master hissed from the other side of the door. She slowly pushed the door opened and took a peek in.

He was sitting at his desk. But he wasn't in his usual outfit. He had on a dark red tee shirt with a snake pattern on the back with a pair of black pants. She had never seen her master in any other apparel. _'He looks so much different now compared to when I normally see him.'_ The sannin turned his attention from the papers that he was overlooking to the young girl that stood in his room. "Yes?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, I was just wondering if I could have a word with you." Orochimaru seemed surprised at what she had said.

"Of course, and you weren't disturbing me." He said as she walked closer to him.

"I was just wondering why you have been sending Kabuto out on a lot more missions lately, and keeping him up late working."

"There has just been a lot of work that I have been needing him to do lately, why?"

"Because we never get to spend any time together anymore, and I'm starting to miss him."

"Can we continue this conversation over on the bed? My back has been acting up since I have been in this chair for so long."

"Of course my lord." She said as she followed him over to his large bed, where they both sat down next to each other.

"The truth is, I want to break you two up."

"What! Why?" She asked.

"Because." He said as he held her hand. "I want you all to myself. And I cannot stand the thought of Kabuto having you, you are way to good for him, and a beautiful princess like you needs a great king like me."

"_**Kabuto**_ is my king!" She snapped as she pulled her hand out from under his.

"Well, then he's about to be overthrown." Orochimaru snickered as he lunged for Kikyo, pressing his lips against hers. _'That's odd, I always thought that he was always cold, but his lips are warm.' _She thought as she tried to get him off of her. But that only caused him to want her more. He grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto the bed. She landed on her back with him on top of her. He slowly moved him mouth from hers, and slowly left a trail of kisses on her neck. Kikyo knew that this was wrong, but she couldn't help it, her mind was saying no, but her body wasn't saying that. She moaned slightly as he started to suck on her neck. The sannin was surprised that she had moaned already. _ 'I can't believe that I got her won over already, that was fast. I guess that Kabuto isn't very good at foreplay.' _Orochimaru thought as he continued to suck on her neck, which caused her to moan out louder to him. Kikyo gasped loudly as she heard her Master rip open her shirt with his bare hands.

"You're so... strong." She complimented.

"Why thank you." He smiled. "That's why I work out." He bragged. _'Kabuto doesn't work out.' _Kikyo thought. Her master quickly snaked his arms underneath her and unclasp her bra. She shivered as her bra was thrown across the room, causing the cold air to lick at her breasts. With the added cold air, her nipples hardened all on their own. _'That saves me some work.' _The sannin thought as he licked his lips. He leant down to play with her hardened nipples, but Kikyo grabbed his hair, stopping him.

"I want to play." She said. With that said, he smiled and sat up. She sat up as well and watched as he took off his shirt. Exposing his perfect body. "You're not a king... you're a god!" She yelled as she lunged for him and began to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving dark purple marks against his bleach white skin. She pushed him over onto his back and climbed up onto him. She continued to rub her hands against his rock hard abs.

"You like what you see huh?"

"Ya!"

"Well you haven't even seen my cock yet." Orochimaru said as Kikyo leaned over and licked his six pack. She lunged back up to his lips and began to kiss him again. The sannin then flipped her over onto her back with him on top of her. He slowly rubbed her through her black shorts. She closed her eyes and moaned to his touches. He quickly used his speed to take off her shorts, her underwear, and thrust a finger into her core, all in less than a second. Once Kikyo noticed what he was doing she threw her head back and moaned louder. The sannin smirked as he added another finger and pumped them in and out faster. Orochimaru noticed that his uke's eyes, once bright blue and shiney, were now gray, dulled over with lust. He licked his lips as he added another finger and curved them, hitting her G-spot. Kikyo moaned loudly as she spilt her juices onto her masters hand, which was swiftly pulled from her. She watched intently as her master began to lick his fingers of her juices. She sat up and began to lick up her juices. _'Damn, that's hot.' _Orochimaru thought as he watched her clean his hand off. He quickly took his hand back and ripped his pants and boxers off, causing his bleach white erection to bounce upwards. He pushed her back onto her back and got on top of her. "Are you ready?" He whispered into her ear as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her throbbing womanhood, wetting himself with her juices.

"I've been ready." She whispered back into his ear. The snake master smirked, then quickly shoved himself in. Kikyo threw her head back and screamed. _'Holy crap, is Kabuto that small?'_Orochimaru thought as he kissed up and down her neck, trying to calm her down. _'Damn she's tight'. _He didn't dare move yet. He slowly licked the tears off of her cheeks.

"It will get better, I promise you." He assured her. She gave him a faint smile, and he smiled back at her. The sannin slowly and steadily pumped in and out of her, watching her face for any signs that he would need to stop. He watched as her wince melted away, and turned into a smile. Orochimaru pumped in and out of her faster, causing her to yell out to him.

"Aaaahhhh! Oooohhhhhhhh! O- rochi- maru!" She managed to say between pants and moans. The snake master then began to pound into her mercilessly, he watched intently as her breasts jiggled in rhythm to his thrusts. He grabbed her lags and looped them up and over his arms to lay in the bend of his elbow. Kikyo yelled out as her pleasure increased and Orochimaru groaned as well. With the extra working space he slammed into her even faster and harder. She could tell that she was bleeding. _'I am so used to the size of Kabuto, and now I have him inside of me, and he is at least 3 or 4 times bigger then Kabuto is.'_

"I'm gonna cum!" The sannin yelled out as he reached his orgasm. With a final thrust, he struck her G-spot as hard as he could, causing them to both scream as loud as they could to each other as they released their juices. Orochimaru pulled out of his uke and lied beside her, but not before he caught a glimpse of both of their juices flowing out of her, which caused him to smile. He held the panting girl close to his chest. Once Kikyo's breathing returned to normal, they kissed once more for the night.

"**You** are my king."

"And **you** are my queen. And together, we shall rule Oto." He said back, as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
